


Tequila On Your Lips

by MissMonsters2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMonsters2/pseuds/MissMonsters2
Summary: [From Tumblr]Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Fem!ReaderPrompt Request: Anonymous- 4:  Do you have any idea what this feels like?- 6: We’re not just friends, and you fucking know it.Note: Oh god, I love Wanda so much. I hope you enjoy this (and by enjoy I mean crying like me).Warnings: Chest pains because angst. Also, leading up to sexy times (no smut) and then mentions of sexy times.Count: 2839Translations:милый/milyj - Darling
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Wanda Maximoff Reader-Inserts





	Tequila On Your Lips

If you could describe your relationship with Wanda, it would be called “in between.”

You were a little more than friends, but you weren’t dating. 

And if you were honest with yourself, you don’t think you could cross that line with Wanda.

She was the forever type and that fucking scared you. You cared so much about Wanda and you truly valued your friendship with her. So the idea that you could somehow fuck that up scared you enough to not cross that line with her.

But it didn’t stop you guys from handholding, cuddling on the couch when watching movies, and she basically slept in your room every night. 

If Wanda could describe her relationship with you, she would say “painful longing.”

She’s been in love with you for so long now. When you had first arrived to be recruited within the Avengers, you had spent so much time getting to know her, being there for her, genuinely connecting with her.

How the hell was she supposed to not fall in love with you?

Yet it felt like you were playing a game of tug-o-war with her. Sometimes you were so affectionate with her and you would allow her to hold hands with you, embrace you, enter your personal space. But when it felt like the relationship was going to move into the next step, you would become distant, putting boundaries around everything.

It was driving her insane. She didn’t want to ask you straight out because she was getting the vibe that you would pull away completely if she brought it. She was so tempted to just read your mind to see what was going on but she didn’t want to invade your privacy and break your trust. 

So, she was left with the hot and cold behavior you put her through. She supposed it was better than nothing. 

Currently, the two of you were sitting on the couch, watching b-rated horror movies. Wanda couldn’t understand your enjoyment of them, but she loved to sit there while you made commentary on it. She sat there cuddled into your side while your arm was wrapped around her, idly scratching her sculpt. 

Wanda was nearly purring at the sensation and domestic feeling of it all. 

“Why? Why would you split up? In what world would it make sense to split up when there’s a serial killer coming for you? Oh my god, these people deserve to die.” You were mumbling again and Wanda just smiled against your side, patting your stomach softly. 

The peace was short-lasting when Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Vision, Bucky, and Sam filled in the room. 

They weren’t even surprised to see the two of you invading each other’s spaces. Everyone was quite aware of Wanda’s feeling for you. They were, in fact, wondering when you would pull your head out of your ass and admit you loved Wanda too.

“Okay, guys, it’s been a shitty week for us all with the last couple of missions. We’re so beat down and we need to go out. Get your asses ready to go clubbing, I’ve booked us VIP rooms.” Tony tells everyone, clapping his hands. 

Steve, Bucky, and Sam look at each other before walking out of the room to get ready. 

Clint and Natasha subtly grin at each other, thankful for the reprieve and made food first before deciding to get ready. 

“Come on, Vision. You can’t go to the club floating around with a cape and giant stone sticking out of your forehead,” Tony says, motioning the android to follow along.

Vision looked down at himself with his eyebrow furrowed and frowned before floating along behind Tony. 

You sighed, turning off the TV and Wanda groaned as she had to leave your warmth. 

“I haven’t been to the club since I was 18,” you mumbled, not sure if you were looking forward to the outing or not. 

“Don’t you have to be 21 to enter a club or bar?” Wanda asked with her brows scrunched together in confusion. 

“Yeah,” You tell her with a smirk, not elaborating any further. The Witch simply laughed and slapped your arm playfully before she left to get ready 

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶ 

You were waiting downstairs with the guys as the girls had yet to finished. You had done your makeup but opted for a more casual look wearing black jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, and a leather jacket.

You were chatting with Steve about how dancing evolved and he would be kind of hard-pressed to find someone at the club they were going to who would do the kind of dancing he was thinking of. 

Before you could say anything else, you caught a glimpse of Wanda and Natasha walking down the stairs behind Steve.

Your eyes landed on Wanda and your throat went dry. 

She had her hair curled and half of it tied up, showing off her angular features. The tight red strapless dress she wore showed her slender figure and honestly, you were a little afraid of being unable to keep your hands to yourself. 

She came down and immediately went up to you, holding onto your arm innocently, looking up at you with her long lashes.

You went a little stiff but smiled at her.

”You look amazing, Wanda,” you told her and she beamed at you.

Wanda had seen you looking at her, pupils dilating as you took her in and she couldn’t suppress her smirk. 

“Thank you,” she said, taking your look in hungrily. 

Tony ushered everyone out and into the limo. He immediately popped champagne for everyone and the conversations got louder as Natasha and Clint were on a mission to see who could out drink each other, going into Tony’s other liqueur collection. 

“This is going to be a short night at this point,” you mused quietly to Wanda as you watched the two of them continuously take shots.

“You would be surprised, those two can drink heavily. Natasha always out drinks him though.” Wanda told you, angling her knees to touch yours.

“Is her liver okay?” You asked with mild horror as you watched her take her 7th shot in a row. 

Wanda simply laughed and the sound made you smile.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶ 

This was definitely the fanciest club you’ve ever been to in New York, though that didn’t stop a giant crowd being in the middle of the dance floor jumping and grinding against each other as the DJ played. 

In the VIP room, Tony popped more champagne, most of it exploding on the floor. You and Wanda took shots together, smiling at the buzz you were starting to get. You smiled sympathetically at Steve and Bucky who didn’t bother trying to drink.

You weren’t even sure why Clint wanted to outdrink Natasha. It was physically impossible as she most likely didn’t feel the effects of it anyways.

You think Natasha just drinks for the taste.

After maybe one too many drinks or shots, Wanda was dragging you onto the dance floor. With the crowded floor, you were forced to stand exponentially close to Wanda. You were basically melded against her body and she hummed pleasantly as she put her hands around your neck and moved her body against you.

You were really feeling the buzz of the alcohol and Wanda grinding against you as she moved to the music wasn’t helping your cause. 

You don’t know how long you were out on the floor for, all you could feel was the beat thumping against your skin and Wanda right against you. 

Wanda has had enough of the games and the tequila shots were giving her a new confidence to seduce you. She would be damned if she let you escape her tonight. God, she loved the feeling of your hands on her hips as her back was pressed against you, and the way you would slide your hands up her body. 

When you turned her around to face you, her body meeting yours perfectly, she angled her face close to yours, lips ghosting over your own as she teased you.

Your eyes fluttered closed as you just felt…Wanda. When you opened your eyes, she was right there.

She was right there and she was everything you wanted, everything you ever wanted. 

Your hands went to slide up her neck and into her hair as you pulled her close and collided your lips into hers.

Wanda moaned into your mouth as she enthusiastically returned the kiss, arms wrapped around you.

When you pulled apart, Wanda licked her lips. 

“Take me home,” she mumbled against your lips. You were already grabbing her by the wrist as you led her out of the dance floor and away from the crowd. 

You hailed a cab and tried to control yourself from literally taking her in the back seat of this taxi. 

It didn’t help that Wanda was stroking your thigh and leaning against your side as she would nip at your neck and earlobe. You had to grab her hand and lace it together to placate her into behaving. 

You were kissing the entire way into the compound, shredding and discarding clothing over the floor as you made your way onto your floor and room. You shut the door behind you with your heel, refusing to let your lips leave Wanda’s. She was pulling you forward until the back of her knees hit your bed and she was falling back onto it with you on top of her.

You let out a quiet yelp but it was enough to cause Wanda to giggle, which then caused you to giggle as well.

You were both breathing heavily, chest heaving, and you made no move to get off of Wanda.

“I want you, милый,” Wanda whispered, and you shuttered as her accent became more prominent.

“Do you want me too?” Wanda asked, bringing her fingers to lift your chin to look at her.

“Yes,” you hissed, your entire being exploding as you crashed your lips down onto Wanda again, your hand tracing her arms until it reached her fingers for you to lace together.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶

The sun was shining through your open window, causing you to groan. Your head was pounding and your mouth felt dry. 

You mumbled quietly to herself, pulling the blanket over your eyes as you shuffled closer to the warm body next to you.

You sighed contently but then paused.

Why could you feel a bare torso?

In fact, why could you feel so much bare skin? 

You peeled your eyes opened and saw Wanda’s messy mane spread over your pillows, which wasn’t out of the ordinary as she slept in your room often. 

You carefully lifted the blanket and nearly had a heart attacked seeing the both of you naked. 

The images of last night came rushing back to you and you had to resist against screaming and jumping out of the bed.

The last thing you wanted to do was wake up Wanda. You carefully got out of your bed, grabbing the clothes you could find from the floor and exited your room quietly.

Jesus fucking Christ! Why the fuck did you do that? You were both drunk and now you’ve gone and crossed the line you said you wouldn’t cross. 

Your face was contorted in anger with yourself as you went to find a shower.

You ended up avoiding Wanda all day by just literally not being at the compound

You didn’t answer her or anyone’s phone calls or text messages. When it was late at night, you tried to sneak back in, heading up to the roof. You weren’t sure if maybe Wanda was already in your room waiting for you.

Honestly, you weren’t even sure how long you could avoid her. 

You let out a deep breath as you opened the door to the roof and climbed up the stairs.

“Holy shit!” You exclaimed, hand to your chest as you found Wanda already standing there looking thoroughly unimpressed with you and upset.

“We need to talk,” Wanda said and you felt your heart drop into your stomach.

You swallowed, “okay.”

“You were avoiding me today,” Wanda says, arms crossed as she stood in front of you.

“I…” You started to say, but you didn’t know what to say.

“Last night…” Wanda started but you weren’t ready for this.

“Last night was a drunk mistake,” you say and Wanda’s breath hitches as you watch the hurt cross her eyes. 

“Is that how you really feel?” She asks you and you hesitate because you don’t know if that’s how you feel. 

On the one hand, last night was amazing, but on the other hand, you weren’t ready to try dating. What if it didn’t work out? You don’t think you could live without Wanda and you would rather keep her as a friend then date and have it not work out, and then not have her at all.

“Yes,” you finally say, “we’re just frien–”

“Don’t you fucking dare say that. We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.” Wanda tells you, her brows her in an angry line as her jaw is clenched. Her eyes are watering because you’re breaking her heart.

You don’t know what to say because it’s true. You’ve always known that you weren’t just friends with her. 

But what could you do?

Wanda scoffed unbelievably at you, eyes rolled to the side briefly before returning to you.

“Do you have any idea how this feels like?” She asks you. “Every time we’re together, I have to think about whether or not I can hold hands with you, cuddle you, be in your space. Sometimes you’re so affectionate with me and you make me think that you want more but just as quick as it happens, you get so distant. You’re breaking my heart.”

You swallowed painfully because christ, it was hurting you too. 

“We can stop,” you tell Wanda, but that seems to break Wanda’s heart even more.

Hot angry tears are pouring for her eyes as she glares at you. “When I said I wanted you last night, I didn’t just mean at that moment. I wanted you in the morning too and everything after that. I love you, and you love me too. Don’t you dare lie to yourself about that.”

You feel a hot burning in the back of your eyes and in your throat, but you’re willing yourself to not cry. 

“I can’t,” you croak. “I can’t risk losing you by changing what we have.”

Wanda put her hand on your arm, stepping a little closer. “You’re going to lose me anyways if we keep going like this.”

That breaks your heart. This is why you didn’t want to cross the line because now everything was falling apart and there was nothing you could do to fix it.

One drunken night with Wanda wasn’t worth your entire friendship with her.

Suddenly, you’re a little angry at Wanda. How could she try to force you to change your relationship? Why couldn’t she see what you guys had was enough?

Can’t she see how terrified you are?

Can’t she see it’s doomed if it doesn’t work out?

“Can you guarantee that we won’t break up?” You ask her. She opens her mouth to answer, but you’re not done.

“Can you promise me that if we break up, we can go exactly back to how we were before? Can you promise that it won’t change anything at all? Can you promise that if we break up and if I see someone new, it won’t absolutely destroy you to see that? Because it would destroy me to see you move on if we date.”

You could live with her dating someone if you were just friends, you wouldn’t have that right to be angry. But if you dated and it somehow did work out and she started to see someone new? It would devastate you because she would’ve been yours, you would know what it would be like to have her. To watch someone else get that? You couldn’t bear to experience that.

Wanda is taken aback by your rapid fire of questions. The anger leaves her eyes but they remained narrowed as her brows are still furrowed. 

She hesitates as she thinks about what you said. 

You pull your arm away from her grasp, looking at her and hoping she understands how you feel. “You’re right, I do love you, but because I love you, I rather keep you as a friend that stays in my life no matter what. I wouldn’t be able to survive if we break up and everything changes. Let me know when being a friend is enough for you.” 

Turning around, you leave, heart heavy and upset that everything was changing when you fought so hard for it to not. 

And when Wanda didn’t call your name as you left, it broke your heart to reaffirm that you were right, you guys can’t be more.


End file.
